Hose sets of this kind are in particular used in the field of the endoscopy and laparoscopy. The type of gas typically employed is carbon dioxide, but other gases, if applicable with pharmaceutical additives, can of course also be used. As an insufflation instrument, a Veress needle may, for instance, be used.
From the document DE 3922746 C1 it is known in the art to employ a sterile filter between the insufflation instrument and the gas supply device. The sterile filter is inserted into the hose, which is provided between the gas supply device and the insufflation instrument. With these measures being insofar known in the art, it cannot be excluded with sufficient certainty that an operator will use no sterile filter at all or an already used one, with the consequence of a health risk for the patient.
From the document EP 0684850 B1, there is also known in the art a filter element, which is employed between the hose line and the gas source. This, too, is a usual filter element requiring separate handling and being double-sidedly connected.
From the document DE 19955847 C1, a device for the insufflation of gas is known in the art, wherein a sterile filter element is integrated in the hose set to be connected and represents part of the port of the hose set at the gas supply device.
In particular, a hose set according to document DE 19955847 C1 has in principle been tried and tested. With regard to the increasing cost pressures in the health sector, it is however desirable to be able to re-use at least parts of a hose set.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hose set for insufflation of gas, which can at least partially be re-used, and simultaneously maintain very high safety with regard to sterility.